Nightwing Assassins
by Complex of the Nightwings
Summary: Two Nightwing Assassins - Complex and Deathbringer head off to the lost continent in order to stop Darkstalker... will they succeed?
1. Author's Note

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT own Wings of Fire.

Wings of Fire is owned by Tui T. Sutherland

Also, these stories may contain spoilers.

Thank you for reading this!


	2. Nightwing Assassins: Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"I'm supposed to kill him?" Complex muttered under his breath, watching from the shadows "I'm better off making friends with that giant dragon."

Complex watched as the Seawing named Turtle tossed a stick into the air. He frowned as the dragon named Anemone caught it.

Deathbringer sighed, "I won't be surprised if this goes horribly wrong."

"You got that right, buddy!" Complex grinned.

"Why are they even tryi-" Deathbringer started but was cut off when he heard a scream.

* * *

"Fathom!" Darkstalker snarled. He shot a blast of flame out of his mouth and covered Turtle with it. Turtle covered his head with his wings. "I'm not Fathom!" He shouted, "I'm Turtle!"

* * *

Complex told Deathbringer sarcastically, "Let's just go, Darkstalker's gonna be _WAYYYY too easy_ to deal with. All we have to do is find Clearsight somewhere on the gigantic Lost Continent (she's still alive in this story) which will take a long time to fly to and bring her back without the " _other tribes"_ gruesomely murdering us.

"Great, just what I need, a bunch of homicidal idiots murdering us!" Deathbringer muttered as he frowned.

* * *

 **Ten nanoseconds later…**

" **Huh?" Deathbringer panicked, "Deathbringer and… COMPLEX… WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING IN MY KINGDOM!?"**

 **Deathbringer was about to answer but was cut off when Complex shushed him.**

 **Complex tried to speak with a mouthful of pie, "YUU HNNGRYY?" pointing to a pile of food.**

" **What?" Deathbringer asked, "I can't hear you."**

 **Complex gulped the pie down, "Are you hungry? There's a giant pile of food that I enchanted to constantly grow larger by the second!"**

" **B-But… I enchanted this room so that nobody could use animus powers in here except me!" Darkstalker shook his head.**

" **Yeah, right before that, I enchanted you to lose all of your animus powers…" Complex grinned, "Which means that Turtle still has powers. Also, every dragon in Pyrrhia is waiting outside this room. COME ON IN GUYS!"**

 **A whole crowd of dragons stampeded into the room heading towards the food. Complex signaled for Deathbringer, Turtle, Kinkajou, Moon, Qibli, Winter, Sunny, (blah blah blah all the good dragons) to come out of the room. Suddenly, the food exploded while they were flying away and Darkstalker died. They all lived a happy life…**

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Just kidding, did you really think that story was real? Please drop a review down below and tell me if you liked this story (the story is the part that's not in bold). Also, tell me what you think about the fake story (the fake story is the part that is in bold). Next chapter will be up very soon, bye!**


	3. Nightwing Assassins: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Soul Reader**

* * *

Complex and Deathbringer were hiding in the shadows of the Nightwing Kingdom's Seawing Guest Suite. They were trying to get to Princess Anemone's room.

"Good thing Anemone's not here." Complex whispered with a grin.

Complex signaled for him to follow him as he dashed to the other side of the hallway and slid into the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a guard turning his head towards them. Deathbringer waited for a few seconds and then dashed after Complex. He shut the door slowly and quietly.

"So… why are we here?" Deathbringer asked.

"Well…" Complex sighed, "Anemone threw away the Soul Reader somewhere in this room."

Deathbringer frowned, "Why do we need the Soul Reader? It's pretty obvious that Darkstalker lost his entire soul already."

"We don't know that yet," Complex said, shaking his head, "I think he just wants Clearsight back."

"I guess we'll give it a try." Deathbringer replied, searching on the floor.

Complex thought, _From what I remember, Anemone threw it near her bed…_

"Check under her bed," Complex told Deathbringer, "I'll check the storage chests."

Deathbringer looked under the bed and saw a telescope.

"I think I found half of it," Deathbringer frowned, "there should be an hourglass thingy."

Complex rummaged through the storage chests, throwing out the junk that they didn't need, he grinned when he found an object that looked like an hourglass.

"I got it!" Complex exclaimed, "Give me the telescope and I'll put them together."

Complex stuck them together and hid the objects under his talons. He signaled for Deathbringer to follow him as he flew out the window.

* * *

*30 Minutes Later*

* * *

Deathbringer frowned, "Alright, the grand reveal… has Darkstalker lost his soul?"

"Let's see!" Complex whispered as he pointed the objects towards Darkstalker.

Deathbringer tilted his head, the object was about ¾ black and ¼ white.

"Interesting," Complex grinned, "he still has a lot of his soul left. The little bits of white are most likely the spells that he used when he woke up. The ones on Stonemover, Turtle, Kinkajou, and a few helpful spells for the Nightwings. Also, he used a few other spells on himself. Nothing too serious… yet."

Deathbringer spoke, "We should hurry, before he uses too many more spells."

"Well… it's off to the Lost Continent I guess. Prepare for the extremely long and boring trip." Complex sighed.

"Yep," Deathbringer said without any enthusiasm, "I gotta go tell Glory first. Let's meet up at Jade Mountain Academy."

* * *

 **Looks like we're going on a long adventure with them… hopefully they don't die.**


	4. Nightwing Assassins: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Rainforest**

* * *

Deathbringer was flying to Glory's hut. He had to tell her that he was leaving.

"Glory?" Deathbringer shouted when he entered the hut.

A voice called back, "What?"

Deathbringer walked closer to the voice, "I have to leave soon, there's a very important mission I have."

Glory was back at her hut because the Jade Mountain Academy students were given 2 weeks to spend back home. The teachers got to return to their homes as well.

Glory rolled her eyes, "I thought I was the important mission that you had. What in the world is so important that you have to leave me?"

"Well…" Deathbringer frowned, "I have to-"

Glory cut him off when she said, "Save all of Pyrrhia?"

"How did you know?" Deathbringer questioned her.

"That was a guess," Glory said in a boring voice, "tell me what you're really doing."

Deathbringer took a deep breath and said in a fast voice, "I have to go to the Lost Continent with another Nightwing Assassin to find a dragon named Clearsight that's over 2,000 years old and bring her back without the "new tribes" gruesomely murdering us."

Glory blinked at him and frowned, "There's another 2,000 year old dragon that's alive?"

"Only way to stop Darkstalker is to find Clearsight." Deathbringer sighed.

Glory narrowed her eyes, "Darkstalker? That dragon's way too evil to be stopped."

"Actually, he still has _A LOT_ of good left in him." Deathbringer spoke, "He really wants Clearsight to come back."

"Who am I supposed to stay with here while you're out saving the world? There's still 2 more weeks until I can go back to Jade Mountain Academy." Glory said angrily.

Deathbringer shook his head, "I don't know, if I don't go, Darkstalker might destroy the world… who knows?"

"Look," Glory stared at him, "I understand that you have to go… but I'm going to miss you."

"This might be the last time that I see you, let's make it memorable." Deathbringer whispered, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

 ***Sigh***

 **Hopefully Deathbringer doesn't die… I'll make Deathbringer live if I'm nice enough of a dragon. If you're wondering, I am actually Complex… pls don't steal him from me!**


End file.
